A conventional information recording medium of this type comprised a slender sheet-form member and a plurality of identical information symbols displayed on the surface of this sheet-form member (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application H10-111906, for example).
If an information symbol becomes soiled or is too far from the light receiving element, the information of that information symbol cannot be read, so reading reliability is enhanced by providing a plurality of the same information symbols.